Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 29 (Pattern play)
Pattern play is the twenty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN, Kathleen, Tim and Kellie practice the bush dance in a square. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 36 (Feelings). *CHARLI makes diamonds using her hands, arms and legs. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games). *KATHLEEN dresses up like black and white animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *CHARLI pretends to be an albatross. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *TIM hears a rhythm and imagines being at Rhythm City, where everyone do everything at the same rhythm. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 35 (Pictures). *CHARLI makes patterns with her hands, just like a kaleidoscope. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 35 (Pictures). *KELLIE sings Wordplay. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 4). *KELLIE makes a fruit salad rainbow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 41 (Colours). *CHARLI matches the colours with her feelings. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 41 (Colours). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about rainbow (Charli) who is going to appear in the sky but her colours are faded, so she goes in search for pixies (Tim, Kellie and Kathleen) that paint the sunset, the sea and the trees. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). Gallery Nathan_S6_E29.png Charli_S6_E29_1.png Kathleen_S6_E29.png Charli_S6_E29_2.png Tim_S6_E29.png Charli_S6_E29_3.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie_S6_E29.png Charli_S6_E29_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E29.png Songlets ;Shapes in space We're dancing in a square, we're dancing down a line Crossing this way, crossing that way, having a real good time We're dancing in a circle, round and round we go Dancing, weaving, in and out, we're dancing heel and toe. We're dancing in a square, we're dancing down a line Crossing this way, crossing that way, having a real good time We're dancing in a circle, round and round we go We're dancing, weaving, in and out, we're dancing heel and toe. We're dancing in a square, we're dancing down a line We're crossing this way, crossing that way, having a real good time We're dancing in a circle, round and round we go We're dancing, weaving, in and out, we're dancing heel and toe. ;Body move #01 Make a diamond with my fingers Another one with my arms Make a diamond with my legs That makes three, all made by me. Make a diamond with your fingers Another one with your arms Make a diamond with your legs That makes three, all made by you. ;Puzzles and patterns There's lots of different animals in black and white Magpies, pandas, zebras, some with spots or stripes Oh, you could be a skunk or a cat that prowls around at night I'm gonna be a penguin all dressed in black and white. There's lots of different animals in black and white Magpies, pandas, zebras, some with spots or stripes Oh, you could be a skunk or a cat that prowls around at night I'm gonna be an animal all dressed in black and white. ;Body move #02 Albatross, big and strong It's the albatross with wings so long Watch me keep on going, never slowing Never tired, never sleep It's the albatross, albatross. ;Making music There's a rhythm in my head, a rhythm that goes on I'm gonna sing that rhythm, sing it in a song It goes dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum Dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum. There's a rhythm in my head, a rhythm that goes on Gonna sing that rhythm, sing it in a song It goes dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum Dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum-dada-dadum-dada-dadum-dum-dum. ;Body move #03 Kaleidoscope pictures in the air, pretty shapes and patterns everywhere Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange. Kaleidoscope pictures in the air, pretty shapes and patterns everywhere Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange Open, close, turn and change, fingers move and rearrange. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fruit Strawberries so red, juicy oranges too Bananas are yellow, hey, this is fun to do Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fantastic fruit. Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fruit Apples are green and some blueberries too Some blue purple grapes, indigo, yeah, that'll do Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fantastic fruit. ;Body move #04 Yellow when I'm happy Red for energy Orange bright things of my life Pink for feeling free Blue for when I'm feeling calm I see it in my mind Green around my heart for love And peace for purple's fine Colours for my feelings And very soon you'll see The multicoloured rainbow Bright happy parts of me. ;Sharing stories The colours of the rainbow, they'll take your breath away Their beauty will astound you, it's magic on this .... The colours of the rainbow, they'll take your breath away Its beauty will astound you, it's magic on this .... The colours of the rainbow, they'll take your breath away Their beauty will astound you, it's magic on this .... Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about diamonds Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about albatrosses Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about kaleidoscopes Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about pixies